Maji Desu ka Ska!
from album 12, Smart' ---- '''Released' April 6, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V Recorded 2011 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game 44th Single (2010) Next: Only you 46th Single (2011)]] Maji Desu ka Ska! (まじですかスカ!;'' Are You Serious? Ska!) is the 45th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, limited D, and regular editions, the limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. This is the first single to feature ninth generation members. The single was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, 2011, but it was postponed to April 6 due to the 2011 Touhoku earthquake and tsunami. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Maji Desu ka Ska! (MV) CD #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Motto Aishite Hoshii no (もっと愛してほしいの; ''I Want You To Love Me More) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Close-up Ver Type 1) #Fukumura Mizuki interview Limited Edition B DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Dance Shot Ver Type 1) #Ikuta Erina interview Limited Edition C DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Close-up Ver Type 2) #Sayashi Riho interview Limited Edition D DVD #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Dance Shot Ver Type 2) #Suzuki Kanon interview Event V #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Takahashi Ai Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Niigaki Risa Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Tanaka Reina Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Mitsui Aika Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Close-up ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Ikuta Erina Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Sayashi Riho Solo Close-up Ver.) #Maji Desu ka Ska! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen (Debut): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon TV Performances *2011.03.08 Melodix *2011.04.01 Happy Music *2011.04.11 Music Japan Concert Performances #Maji Desu ka Ska! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ Song Information ;Maji Desu ka SKA! *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina ;Motto Aishite Hoshii no *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 41,029* Trivia *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the twelfth single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first single to feature ninth generation members Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Suzuki Kanon. *Every member has at least 2 full solo lines. *This is also the first single since AS FOR ONE DAY to not feature 6th generation member Kamei Eri and the first single since Kanashimi Twilight to not feature 8th generation members Junjun and Linlin. *It is one of 19 Music Videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official channel *It was released on the same day as YuiKaori's Shooting Smile single, and ℃-ute's Chou WONDERFUL! 6 album. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Maji Desu ka Ska!, Motto Aishite Hoshii no Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Event V Category:2011 Event Vs